


Falling into the Black

by Honyasbookshelf



Category: Firefly, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Loki Lives (Marvel), Multiverse, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Malcolm Reynolds, Probably ooc, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honyasbookshelf/pseuds/Honyasbookshelf
Summary: "Zoë elbowed Mal, noticing the exchange.Go talk to him, she mouthed. This Loki may be unsettling and strange, but if he had that kind of funding, he had the potential to be a very good client. And he said he needed a ship."After Thanos, Loki falls. The last thing he expected was to land in some podunk town in an alternate dimension.
Relationships: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne (background), Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam (background), Loki (Marvel) & Malcolm Reynolds, Loki (Marvel) & Serenity Crew
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Meetings at the Sassafras Ragtime Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically my "nope" to Loki being dead after the beginning of Infinity War. He's cheated death before, so why not let this death be an illusion too, let him slip away into another dimension. And I just couldn't shake the idea that it would be fun to have him meet Serenity's crew. So here you go.
> 
> Chinese translations at the end.

Loki fell, tumbling and twirling endlessly through the ether. Time and space lost all meaning. His brother, his people, the monster he thought had destroyed him (and perhaps he had). All lost any sense of reality or relevance. And still, Loki fell.

***

Loki opened emerald eyes on a world he had never before seen. It was a pleasant surprise; he hadn't particularly expected to see _any_ world ever again. But looking around where he had fallen, he was torn between gratitude and disgust.

The small, bustling town resembled “The Old West” as it was called, on Midgard. Dust rose from unpaved streets. People scurried about their business, paying no mind whatsoever to the alien prince in their midst, horses passed leaving their dung on the street. There was an actual honky-tonk bar on the street corner, complete with a rowdy patron being thrown out the swinging front door.

Loki's lip curled in contempt. This had been bad enough the first time around; he had mostly avoided Midgard during that ridiculous, uncouth period. Still, he was lucky to be alive at all. And he _was_ trying to do better, be a better person. He schooled his face into a neutral mask and headed towards the “Sassafras Ragtime Bar.” Uncouth it may be, but it would be a good place to begin getting information.

Also, he was starving.

***

“What's your bet our contact doesn't show?” Mal murmured to his second in command, voice barely audible over the tinny ragtime of the player piano in the background.

“Given that he's five hours late? I'd say the chances are pretty damn good,” Zoë responded dryly. They'd been waiting in the bar far longer than was comfortable, but it had been a lean season for _Serenity_. Even the off chance of a job was worth waiting for at this point.

Mal finished his drink with a sigh, preparing to give the whole endeavor up as a lost cause. As he moved to stand, his gaze was captured by a tall, oddly-dressed man entering the bar, squaring his shoulders and raising his chin as he walked through the door.

“Well, he ain't from around here,” Zoë said, taking in the unusual clothing and worn look of the man, the way he favored one leg.

“I do beg your pardon,” the man said, an awkward but charming smile gracing his face as he addressed the room at large. “I seem to find myself in an embarrassing situation. I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?”

The barkeep gave him a blank look, clearly thinking the newcomer an idiot, before replying, “Cain't ya read, _shazi_?” He pointed at the sign over the bar bearing the name of the establishment.

Mal found himself tensing as the air in the bar grew cold—he could almost swear literally. Everyone turned to stare in silence, the tinny piano the only sound to be heard for a moment. The stranger's expression changed strikingly in a moment, going hard and regal and dangerous.

“Perhaps you misunderstand me,” he said. “I am Prince Loki of Asgard. I require food and a ship. Now. It is a matter of some urgency.”

The barkeep met his gaze for a long moment, clearly unimpressed and incredulous. “Can get ya a bowl of stew, ten credits. Have to talk to someone else 'bout a ship; try the shipyard t'other side of town.”

Mal continued to watch as this Loki fellow deflated a bit, exhaustion seeming to weigh his shoulders down.

“Very well, then. I am unsure of the exchange rate here, but I assume gold is still a valid form of payment.” He pulled out a coin that, if truly gold, could keep Serenity in the sky and her crew fed for nearly a month. The barkeep took the coin, biting it as if to judge its authenticity—as if the man had ever handled gold before.

Zoë elbowed Mal, noticing the exchange. _Go talk to him_ , she mouthed. This Loki may be unsettling and strange, but if he had that kind of funding, he had the potential to be a very good client. And he said he needed a ship.

***

Loki eased himself into a seat at the bar, weariness overcoming his aversion to the coat of grime the seat bore. He stared dolefully at the bowl of “stew” placed before him. _Ah well, needs must_ , he thought. He was too hungry to be picky, and he needed to get to Midgard to check on his people (his brother) without delay.

As he worked his way through the unidentifiable mush in his bowl (which somehow tasted even worse than it looked), he felt a presence at his shoulder. He looked up to see a man wearing a brown coat standing over him, a bold glint in his eye.

“Howdy, friend,” the man said, his partner coming to stand on Loki's other side—keeping an eye on the other patrons more than on him. Interesting.

The man continued, “Couldn't help but overhear you was lookin' for a ship. Name's Mal Reynolds. That's my second, Zoë. Now we just so happen to have a ship in port as can be ready to leave by the morning.”

“I see,” Loki said. “I need to get to Midgard—Earth you humans call it—as quickly as possible. Can you manage that? I can pay some now,” he said, pulling out one of several pouches of coin he kept hidden on his person. “And my brother, Thor, is king of Asgard; he can make up any difference you require when I arrive.”

He paused, noticing belatedly how stiff Mal and Zoë had become, their faces a strange combination of confused and incredulous.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

Mal sat down beside him at the bar, leaning close and lowering his voice. “You want to go to Old Earth-That-Was? You realize it's a wasteland—totally barren, empty, outside Alliance boundaries, right? Why would you want to go _there_?”

“What,” Loki replied, stunned. Without waiting for a response, he reached out to Yggdrasil, seeking the familiar connections between the realms. What he found was . . . similar but different. Wrong. It struck him with the force of one of Thor's lightning blasts what must have happened: somehow, when that purple monster had tried to kill him he had been pushed through into another dimension, a completely separate but connected world.

No, no, no. This was bad. This was very bad. Not only was he in a different dimension, but his _seiðr_ was nearly exhausted from the fight and his subsequent fall. His control was fractured, too, if the way he had bled cold when irritated a bit ago was any indication. He needed time to rest and heal before he'd be able to even consider trying to find his way back between dimensions. And even then . . . well, there was one place on Midgard, in an out-of-the-way part of Greenland, where the borders between worlds were particularly thin. Just perhaps, he could manage to force his way through, if he could only get there. Speaking of. . . .

“I apologize,” Loki said, looking back at Mal who was staring at him in bafflement. “I became lost in my thoughts for a moment. I understand that the request is unusual, and I am willing to pay for the inconvenience.” He pulled out another bag of coins. “Can you do it?”

Mal looked past Loki for a moment, obviously meeting Zoë's eyes behind his back. After a few tense moments, he nodded and proferred his hand to shake on it.

“It may take us a mite bit longer to stock _Serenity_ for that kind of a journey, and we'll need to stop to restock near the edge of Alliance space. But we can get you there,” he said, although his face showed something other than complete confidence. . . . Concern? Uncertainty?

Loki accepted the handshake. “That is acceptable,” he said, knowing it was the best he could hope for, especially in this backwater town. “Could you show me to your ship, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese translations are from Google Translate; feel free to correct me.
> 
> shazi = fool
> 
> Well, folks, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome. This story is complete, and I plan to update a couple of times a week until it's all posted.


	2. Serenity and Interrupted Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese translations at the end.

Mal gave one of the coin purses to Zoë, sending her out to prepare for their departure now that they had a job and the funds to restock _Serenity_. Meanwhile, he pocketed the other purse and began leading their new passenger back to the ship.

This man was quite the mystery. He carried himself like a prince—called himself one, even. What was that about? Had money like one, too—but who paid in gold? Also, he was tattered, alone, and weary. Desperate to get to a waste planet. There had to be a story in that. Mal was dying to ask—but asking prying questions like that was how you lost jobs and got into trouble. Not that Mal avoided trouble, but . . . there would be plenty of time to pry once they were off-planet.

Besides, little Kaylee would probably charm everything out of the guy within hours of meeting him.

***

Loki followed Mal as they approached the ship. She was smallish, rustic, and charming—not a make Loki was familiar with. She looked spaceworthy enough, which was the important part.

“Welcome to _Serenity_ ,” Mal said as they approached, nodding his head to indicate the ship.

_Well_ , Loki observed _, one would almost think this ship were his child for all the affection and pride with which he looks at it. Interesting._ He nodded back to Mal in acknowledgment.

As they neared the ship, he noticed a young couple curled up together in the ship's shadow, sharing a chair that wasn't nearly big enough for the both of them. Loki approved. As they approached, he saw their eyes light up—hers with curiosity, his with suspicion. Schooling his face into pleasant neutrality, Loki followed the captain right up to them.

“Simon, Kaylee, we got ourselves a payin' passenger,” Mal said. “This here's Loki. I'll explain the details once everyone's together, but if there's anything you need afore we leave town, you should get it today. We're plannin' to ship out tomorrow early. Zoë's out pickin' up supplies now. I'll get Jayne workin' on fuelin' _Serenity_. Play nice.” He gave Simon a pointed look.

“Hi! I'm Kaylee,” the girl said, grinning up at him. Her clothes were an odd combination of functional and cute, and she had a smear of grease across one cheek. “I'm the mechanic. Simon's our doctor. She's a beauty of a ship, isn't she? You're going to love her! Do you need help carrying your stuff on board? I'm stronger than I look; I can help if you need.”

Valkyries help him, Loki found himself liking this friendly child. “Thank you,” he replied with a slight smile, noticing the boy ( _Simon_ , he reminded himself) now hovering protectively over her shoulder. “But I find myself lacking in baggage at this moment. I do not have anything else to bring aboard.”

“How—,” she started to interrogate him before Mal cut in.

“Not now, little Kaylee. Let's let our passenger get settled into his quarters afore you start houndin' him for his personal story, yeah?”

“All right, Cap'n,” she sighed, turning back to her sharply-dressed boyfriend (Loki presumed). Mal began herding Loki into the ship—through an open (practically empty) cargo area, past an infirmary and sitting area, and into a hallway lined with doors. The captain pointed to one.

“This here will be your quarters for the duration of the journey,” he said. “I'll let you get settled in while I brief the crew. Someone should be down to call you for dinner and show you around later.”

Loki nodded his thanks and nearly stumbled into the room. His exhaustion was becoming unbearable. It was difficult to think clearly. His self-control was falling apart. He wasn't healing as he was supposed to either if his noticeably sprained ankle was any indication.

Sleep now. Everything else later.

***

Several hours later, Mal was in the cargo bay, checking that everything was ready to depart, when Zoë came rushing in through the loading door, pressing the button to close it as soon as she got in.

“Cap'n, we're gonna have company real soon. Seems someone at the bar noticed us and alerted the Alliance—or one of their mercs, more like. Lost him in the crowd, but I'm sure he'll figure to check the docks pretty soon.”

“Okay, then,” he replied, grateful that he had already had Jayne get the ship fueled up and alerted the crew to be ready to leave soon. Fortunately, everyone was back on _Serenity_ and ready to go. He pressed the ship-wide comm button.

“Wash, we need to get out of here, pronto. We've got a tail. Everyone else, to your stations. This might get a bit rough.”

“Got it, Cap'n. Ready to go,” came the reply from his pilot, the sounds of the engine already starting up.

Not soon enough, it seemed. There were already guns firing on _Serenity_.

***

Loki awoke to the rumble of the ship's engine and the sharp retort of gunfire. He took a quick stock of the situation. According to his body's clock, he hadn't slept nearly long enough for them to be departing, even assuming the planet had a day shorter than the 24-hour Midgardian one. Still, between the food and what sleep he had gotten, he was feeling much more himself. His ankle was nearly healed, and his _seiðr_ was—not completely restored, but at least closer to its accustomed levels.

Also, there was a girl in his room, sitting atop the desk across from the bed and staring at him.

“Hello,” he said, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Her only response was to cock her head to the side, continuing to study him with an unreadable gaze.

His brain then caught up to what had awakened him to begin with. Gunfire. Right. He should probably look into that.

“Look, whatever it is you are here for, I will return as soon as is feasible,” he said to the girl as he stumbled out of the room.

Outside the infirmary, he encountered the boy, Simon, looking about frantically and calling for a “river,” though that made no sense. No wait, he was still a bit addled; the girl perhaps? If so, he had no reason to tell the boy her whereabouts, particularly not before he spoke with her.

“What is happening? I heard gunfire. Where is the captain? I can help,” he said to the young doctor.

“Alliance mercenaries after us, I gather. Look, you should just stay in your room; Wash will get us away all right.”

Just then, the ship jolted, taking a hit from a pursuing vessel. Loki knew the feeling well enough, even if the specifics of the situation were different.

“See, that?” he said. “That tells me that you _could_ in fact use my help. And since I would prefer to arrive at my destination in one piece, I suggest you allow me to assist. Now, where?” He permitted just a hint of icy threat to bleed through into his tone. This was not a time for polite negotiation.

The boy swallowed. “Up the stairs, past the kitchen, all the way to the front. Mal will be in the cockpit with Wash.”

Loki brushed past him, heading for the cockpit at a brisk pace and brushing past a couple of other people on the way without truly registering them. He found Mal and Zoë in the cockpit, along with a spiky-haired blond who was flying the ship with skill. Pity they were being pursued by a faster ship with nasty weapons—and that they had nowhere to hide, so the pilot's fancy maneuvers were keeping them from being shot down but not helping them escape.

The three of them were debating possible strategies, but it was clear they had nothing that would help in this situation.

Well, Loki wasn't the god of mischief and lies for nothing. Illusion was something of a specialty of his. This was something he could do. He concentrated on his _seiðr_ , making sure the illusion was perfect. He knew he could create the visual effect, and although the pursuing ship was different from anything he had seen in his own dimension, he was sure he could fool their instruments, regardless.

Loki felt his _seiðr_ straining, however. This was a big illusion—one cast over a great distance, too—and he was already not at his best. He felt weariness overtake him, his head beginning to pound and his vision going slightly hazy at the edges.

The other three fell silent, watching a second _Serenity_ peel off in a completely different direction, pursued by the enemy vessel.

“ _Wa kào_ , what just happened?! That was freaking amazing!” the pilot exclaimed, running his hands through his hair before throwing them in the air if confused exhilaration.

Mal and Zoë looked back, properly noting Loki's presence for the first time. He was dimly aware that he must look a mess.

“I can't hold this for long,” he said, strained voice betraying his state more than he liked. “You should get far from here while you can.”

Mal's face showed incredulity with what he was seeing, but he turned to the pilot. “You heard the man. Let's get a move on. Set a course for Spes IV; we'll restock there.”

“Aye, aye, Cap'n”

“And Zoë, see our guest to his room and get him somethin' to eat. He looks 'bout ready to swoon on us.”

“Yes, sir.”

Everything past that point was a blur. Loki vaguely remembered passing half-noticed faces, downing some horrible sort of nutrient bar, and falling back into bed.

Then nothing but dreams. Nightmares, really. Asgard burning. His people dying. Himself abandoned on Sakaar, no longer in the Grandmaster's good graces, but a toy for his twisted games. Thor, dying at the hands of the Mad Titan, again and again. Odin—not disapproving, no, but failing to even notice his son. New horrors and old pursued each other through his weary mind, allowing but fitful rest.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese translations are from Google Translate. Please feel free to correct me.
> 
> Wa kào = holy crap
> 
> Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcome. The next chapter should be going up this weekend.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese translations at the end

Loki awoke from a half-remembered nightmare with a start. He scrubbed a hand across his face, still feeling exhausted. _Perhaps I should have avoided such a large use of_ seiðr _so soon, but what else could I have done?_ he thought.

Sitting up, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. The girl was once again sitting on the desk across from the bed, staring at him.

“Hello,” he said. “River, is it?”

“Fire and ice. The golden city burns. Freezing, falling. So old. So much pain and loneliness.” She cocked her head, examining him with a look that went straight through him, as though she were struggling to figure him out.

Loki felt a chill run through him. Was this girl actually reading his mind? Hearing his dreams? Or had he simply been talking in his sleep? In any case, she saw more of him than he was comfortable with through her slightly-mad eyes.

“Shall we go, then, Lady River?” he asked, eager to deflect her attention. “It must be nearly time for dinner, and I believe Simon was looking for you earlier.”

He edged towards the door, uncertain how she would react. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her jump lithely off the desk and follow him, moving more quietly on bare feet than her deranged expression and swishy skirt would suggest possible.

“Not alone now,” she whispered as they went, closer than he had realized. His throat went tight at that; he had no idea how to respond.

As they were passing the infirmary, Simon came barrelling out, grabbing the girl by the shoulders.

“River, where have you been? You know not to bother passengers!” he whisper-shouted, barely keeping his voice under control. It was obvious he was more worried than angry, though.

When the girl did not respond, Loki took it upon himself to say, “It is all right. She was not bothering me. We were merely getting acquainted. I take it she is your—”

“Sister.”

“Naturally, and Lady Kaylee is clearly your lover. I assure you, you have nothing to fear from me regarding either of them.”

Simon blushed, stammering protests for a moment before he paused, his gaze steady and calculating, weighing Loki's sincerity. Finally, after several interminable seconds, he nodded, although Loki could not attest to having gained his complete trust. He would not completely trust himself, in similar circumstances—nor did he trust the crew entirely—and so could not take fault with the young doctor for that.

“Right. Thank you,” Simon said. “I believe dinner should be nearly ready now if you would care to follow us up. Although it's Jayne's night to cook, so don't expect anything too impressive.”

***

Several hours after their escape from the Alliance mercenary, Mal found himself entering the kitchen/dining area to a familiar babble of noise. Inara was preparing to make tea. Jayne was growling at Wash for trying to sneak food before it was ready and for generally getting in the way and being annoying. Wash raised his hands placatingly and went to sit with his wife at the table, where Shepherd Book was also sitting, quietly reading.

The entire crew had spent the past few hours working hard to make sure everything was set for a long journey. They hadn't had much time to prepare before leaving port, so they spent the ensuing time packing away the supplies Zoë had been able to procure before having to run, charting their course to reach Earth-That-Was, and determining what supplies they would have to pick up along the way. Inara had gotten in contact with some former clients on Spes IV, which would smooth their entry, much as the thought raised Mal's hackles. Inara didn't need his protection, nor would she welcome his interference.

In any case, they were all ready for a meal and a rest. Mal sat at the table on Zoë's other side, returning her glance. They had yet to discuss what had happened with the enemy ship—not that they hadn't had time so much as that they didn't know what to say. This was something . . . beyond their scope of knowledge, even with as much time as they had spent traveling together. The word “magic” was hovering on the edges of both their minds, but could they actually accept that as a reasonable explanation?

Everyone looked up as they heard approaching footsteps and the sound of fairly polite conversation. Mal was honestly surprised; he had rather expected Simon and their passenger to come to blows—or at the very least to stick with barbed, sarcastic comments. Not that they didn't still have time to get into it with each other, but the current truce was a pleasant surprise.

Now if they could just get Jayne to cool it with the growls and angry glares . . . but then, those were routine for him.

***

Accompanying Simon and River to the dining area, Loki found the young doctor to be surprisingly erudite (especially considering the other people Loki had encountered in this dimension so far) when he was not glaring suspiciously. It was rather nice, actually, to hold an intelligent conversation with another person. Even aboard the _Commodore_ , he had been separate from most of the people, not really trusted. Sure, Thor would talk with him, and occasionally Heimdall or Banner or the Valkyrie. Still, conversation was limited.

So yes, this was nice.

They entered the dining area, and the remaining introductions were made. Conversation over the meal (an unappetizing mush that may have once been potatoes and some indeterminate sort of sausage. Loki wasn't disappointed because he had no expectations for better at this point) was lively, although no one brought up what had happened with the enemy ship—either Loki's magical display or why they were pursued, to begin with. It was clear that they all had their secrets . . . which was fine with him as long as they did not directly cause him problems.

Inara served tea after the meal—something pale and floral yet slightly bitter. It was refreshing. Loki smiled his thanks as he accepted the small, delicate cup from her. Inara was certainly a mystery on a ship like this—a high-class escort, he was certain, with an impressive skill set. It piqued his curiosity, but not enough for him to instigate trouble over yet. Perhaps if he became bored later. . . .

While Inara passed out the cups of tea, Zoë reached into her pocket and pulled out a small paper-wrapped package. She passed it to Kaylee with a fond smile.

“I nearly forgot. Look what I found while I was out shopping, before the chaos hit, _meimei_.”

Kaylee opened the package, her eyes lighting up when she saw what was inside: half an apple, the cut side having oxidized into a repulsive brown. Loki's fist clenched as he watched her light up like it was her birthday. He knew the situation was bad here, but was fresh fruit really _that_ difficult to come by?

“Shiny! _Xie xie_ ! This looks amazin',” Kaylee exclaimed.

He watched as the cheerful girl carefully cut the apple into equal pieces, one for each person present, then took one of the browned pieces for herself, savoring every bite including the core. Loki accepted his own (not browned) slice with forced gratitude. An idea sprouting in his mind, he removed every seed from his slice, carefully storing them in his pocket for later. He forced himself to eat every dry, mealy bite, wryly considering that he might have had a servant flogged back in Asgard for serving him something like this.

He really was trying to be a better person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese translations are from Google Translate, so please help me out and correct any mistakes you notice.
> 
> Meiemi = Little sister  
> Xie xie = Thank you
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos give me inspiration. :D Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> The next chapter should be up Tuesday.


	4. Bear-Poking and Conversational Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited about this chapter, and I apparently have no self-discipline. So you guys get this chapter a day early. Enjoy!
> 
> Chinese Translations are at the end.

The next few days passed peacefully enough. Wash figured it would take them about five days to reach Spes IV, then another nine to make it to Earth.

So far, their passenger had spent most of his time in his room doing goodness knows what—but he was staying out of the way and keeping out of trouble, so Mal was happy enough. Occasionally, he would come out and sit with the crew, talk a bit. He was a reticent bastard though, always steering the conversation carefully away from himself and back onto the crew, the Alliance, past missions. They knew nearly nothing about him beyond “Prince of Asgard” (whatever that was), loaded (with strange coin), capable of (apparent) magic, and traveling to Earth-That-Was for reasons unstated. It was a bit concerning.

Mal was also a mite bit concerned over the safety of Simon and River's secret, but everyone on board knew to guard that information religiously.

He knew he wasn't the only one concerned about their mysterious passenger, though. He had caught Inara frowning slightly as she studied him a few times—and he had thought it was nigh impossible for anyone to confound her.

***

A few days into their journey, Loki was sitting in his room. He was mostly recovered by this point, although he knew he would have to safeguard his reserves if he was to have any hope of getting back to his own dimension.

In fact, that very proposition was the subject of his current musings. He considered the connections between dimensions, the paths of Yggdrasil, her secret ways, which he knew well. Yet the precise execution of passing between dimensions still eluded him.

As he pondered this conundrum, a quiet knock sounded at his door.

“Enter,” he called out. The door cracked open, and Inara slipped through—as seductively beautiful as usual—carrying a tray of tea and cups.

“Loki,” she said with a charming smile, “you've been shut away in here for quite a while. I thought you might enjoy some tea. Perhaps some company?”

Every conversation with this woman was like an intricate chess game, each of them maneuvering to gain information and to protect their own secrets. Not that he had much reason to keep secrets from these people. But knowledge was power, and he had spent too much of his life hoarding it to let the habit lapse now.

“That would be lovely, Lady Inara. Thank you.” He accepted a cup of tea and took a sip. Lavender, chamomile—very relaxing. An undertone of a drug that would be _very_ relaxing had he been a normal human. As it was, his Aesir or Jotun or whatever (he wasn't thinking about that right now, thank-you-very-much) biology metabolized the drug too quickly for him to be affected. Still, he smiled a bit vaguely and made himself relax into his seat. Two could play at this game, after all.

“Loki,” she said after taking a few delicate sips of her own (he presumed undrugged) tea. “We've been dancing around each other for days now, and I need answers. I cannot see these people harmed. So I have to ask: Who exactly are you? What are your intentions? Are _Serenity_ and her crew safe?”

Loki smiled again. These were questions he had been expecting somewhat, although he had not expected to hear them asked so directly from this quarter. How close were these people for someone this professional to worry enough to drug him and question him so?

Still. Better person. He could try to assuage her concerns. He gave up on acting drugged, leaning forward and looking directly into her eyes instead.

“Lady Inara. I realize you have no reason to trust me. I know some of the things I have done seem impossible and strange. But I assure you that I have no ill intentions towards yourself or your people. I merely wish to return to my own people, to verify their safety.”

“Your people?”

“You would not believe me if I told you. I'm . . . not from around here, as it were.”

“I see.” She continued to sip her tea, studying his face for several minutes before nodding once, apparently satisfied.

“Very well, then,” she said, standing to leave. “You help me keep my people safe, and I will do my best to see to it that you make it to your destination safely.”

Loki watched her retreating back, feeling as though he had just undergone a test. He found himself hoping he had passed.

***

About a day out from Spes IV, Zoë cornered Mal in the cargo bay.

“Cap'n.”

“What seems to be the perturbation, Zoë?”

“You know how long we've been together. You know I trust your judgment. But are you sure going to Spes IV for supplies is the best idea? Roland Marks wasn't exactly thrilled with us last time we left there.”

Mal grimaced. That business dealing had gone sideways in a bad way. They'd had to leave the planet, fast. Still.

“That was a good while back. Here's hopin' he's forgot all about us. We'll keep our heads down, hope for the best. Be ready to run if need be. It's the only decent place to provision ourselves between here and the edge of Alliance space.”

His second still looked troubled, but she nodded. “All right, then. Guess we'll make it fast and be ready to leave quick.”

***

_Serenity_ 's arrival on Spes IV went reasonably smoothly thanks, from what Loki gathered, to Inara's connections with her clients. He was struck again by how beneficial her presence on _Serenity_ truly was, whatever most people may think of her profession.

Incidentally, Kaylee's gushing over Inara going to have “glamorous sex” amused him endlessly.

After they had gotten docking arrangements settled, the crew split up to handle their business. Loki himself had a few things to handle planetside. For one, he grew weary of borrowing clothing from Simon, despite the fact that the boy had better fashion sense than anyone else around. Also, he needed a few items before he could proceed with his project for little Kaylee (and how had he gotten to calling her that?!). He smiled faintly at the thought of giving the finished project to her. She had grown on him in a bubbly little-sister sort of way.

Not so, the gun-toting grouch-face sent to accompany his shopping expedition. Jayne had not grown on him at all. The man had the disposition of an angry bear, which accompanied by his disturbing relationship with his guns, positively invited conflict.

It wasn't that Loki believed in going unarmed. He had several knives hidden about his person, and he knew well how to use them. But he was not going around looking for trouble.

One thing Loki _did_ have to allow regarding Jayne, though: he was an amusing bear to poke.

As they arrived in town, it was clear there was some sort of festival going on. People were milling about, eating food from street vendors—and a better quality of food than Loki had seen in this dimension to date. Music was playing from several conflicting sources, creating a discordant but exuberant cacophony. Vendors loudly hawking their wares added to the general noise level. Colorful banners festooned the streets.

“Well this is intriguing,” Loki said. “What's the occasion?”

“No idea,” Jayne growled. Some sort of _huangmiu_ local holiday's my guess. Why, you want to get down with the party? We got business to attend to. Need to keep our heads down.”

A devious look crossed Loki's face as an idea occurred to him. “No better way to do that than to blend in with the locals,” he said. He picked up a couple of floral circlets from a street vendor, wearing one himself and slipping the other on Jayne's head when he wasn't looking.

Naturally, Jayne ripped it off the moment he noticed, trampling it into the ground with a snarl. Seconds later, the wreath was magically returned to his head, whole and fresh. The process repeated several times, with Jayne growing more frustrated and Loki looking on innocently, trying to contain his laughter.

Eventually, he could restrain himself no longer, bursting out in glorious peals of laughter such as he had not indulged in since he and Thor were but children. This was very nearly as good as the snake trick. Jayne rounded on him with a vengeance.

“Why you gorram little _hundan_. I'm gonna—”

“Sorry, sorry,” Loki held up his hand placatingly, trying to get himself under control. “You are right, we should focus on getting this finished and returning to the ship. Here.” He removed the spell that had been causing the flowers to keep coming back, leaving only a sad pile of crushed petals at Jayne's feet.

Jayne glared at him, then turned to carry on through the crowd.

“You're lucky I have orders to keep your _shagua_ head alive. Try somethin' like that again and I might have to forget those orders.” He caressed his gun ominously.

Loki followed meekly, not because he couldn't take the bear in a fight. He just wasn't looking for one. Jayne was amusing to torment, that's all. Really, it _was_ very funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Translations are from Google Translate, so please let me know if you spot issues.
> 
> Huangmiu = ridiculous  
> Hundan = bastard  
> Shagua = fool
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are appreciated, especially constructive criticism. The next chapter should be up on Thursday.


	5. The Taste of Freedom and Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese translations are at the end.

Mal should have known his luck was never so good as to make it through an entire supply run on Spes IV without complications. He had sent Jayne out as a protection detail with Loki while he and Zoë picked up fuel and supplies. Complications had arisen almost immediately—turned out, most of the major business in this region went through Roland Marks in one way or another. Go figure.

Which explained how they ended up in a dark, lavishly decorated room, surrounded by goons with guns and engaged in a glaring contest with Marks himself.

“Well, well, well. Malcolm Reynolds. You didn't think I forgot the inconvenience you left me when you were here last, did you? You've got balls coming back.” Mal noted absently that Marks' whiny voice suited his weasely face and receding hairline amusingly well. If only it weren't so annoying to listen to.

“Look Marks, we don't want no trouble,” Mal said. “We just need to pick up some supplies and we'll be out of your hair. Ain't that right, Zoë?”

“Sure is, Cap'n. In and out, no fuss.”

Mal watched as a calculating look crossed Marks' face. Always was one to manipulate and use people, Marks was.

“I'll let you go,” Marks finally said, “and see you get the supplies you need on one condition. You owe me that for last time. Besides, where else are you going to get what you need around here?” Mal hated that he was right, but what could he do?

“I'm listenin'.”

“Some terraforming equipment recently fell off an Alliance ship and happened to find its way into one of my warehouses. Now, I've got folks as could make good use of it, you understand, but the Alliance presence here has been poking into things such that the equipment's become a bit too hot to hold onto or to offload in the usual way. I want it gone. And you're going to take it off-planet to my clients for me.”

Mal considered. The exchange would be risky, and they would be in a world of trouble if Alliance troops found the equipment onboard. But they did have some decent smuggling chambers in _Serenity_ if they could just get the equipment safely to that point.

“You have a way to get it loaded on my ship?”

“I've got it crated in boxes of fresh fertilizer. Smells strong enough, customs agents aren't likely to poke too far into it, so long as you don't attract too much attention and get out of port fairly quick.”

Mal exchanged a long look with Zoë.

“Seems manageable, sir,” she said, taking everything in stride. _Tian na_ , but he loved this woman. Platonically.

“We'll do it,” he said to Marks. “Get your crates on our ship without a fuss, get us the supplies we need, and we'll be out of your hair.”

A few minutes later, Mal heaved a big sigh of relief as Marks' goons left him and Zoë back on the street, just beyond the festival crowds.

“Well, that went well,” he said, not thrilled to have the additional risk of stolen equipment on _Serenity_ but well pleased to be done dealing with Roland Marks for now. He wondered if it was too much to hope that the others had completed their business without a fuss.

***

The crew did, in fact, make it back to the ship without incident. Simon had picked up needed medical supplies. Jayne had gotten everything on the list Mal sent with him—though Mal did have to wonder at the glowers he sent in Loki's direction occasionally and the amused glances Loki shot back. The others had completed whatever personal shopping they needed to and had returned to the ship well before Marks' people had finished delivering everything. Mal scowled down anyone who seemed ready to venture a comment on the stench of the delivery.

He remained in a constant state of wariness until they made it past the second moon of Spes IV, regardless. But as they watched the planet recede into smallness behind them, he felt a nearly perpetual tension draining away.

From here out, Alliance presence was virtually unknown. It tasted like freedom.

***

Loki smiled to himself, pleased with the results of his efforts. It had taken him a few days after getting the needed components on Spes IV to complete his project, but he was satisfied with how it had turned out. He thought Kaylee would be pleased, as well, and looked forward to giving it to her.

He had waited to get a large enough pot and some soil before starting, but those had been simple enough to come by once they landed. Since returning to the ship, he had planted the apple seeds he saved before, coaxing them with his _seiðr_ into growing until he had a tree a little over three feet high, enchanted to perpetually bear fruit. It was lovely, especially in this barren place.

He carried the plant out into the lower-level common area, then went to find Kaylee. Unsurprisingly, she was elbow-deep in the engine, tinkering, and humming to herself as she worked.

“Lady Kaylee,” he ventured, “do you have a moment? I have something I would show you.”

“Course,” she smiled. “Just give me a sec to finish resetting this . . . and we're good. Now then, what is it?”

“Please, come with me.”

She followed, curiosity written all over her face. They managed to add Simon to their entourage as they passed the infirmary.

“Kaylee, what's going on?” he asked.

“Not sure. Loki wanted to show me something . . .” she trailed off, eyes going wide as they rounded the corner and the tree came into view. She darted up to it, inhaling the smell of the fresh fruit with apparent delight, reaching out to touch it, pausing just before making contact.

“May I?” she breathed.

Loki felt a fullness in his chest that he couldn't quite identify. Whatever it was, it brought a fond smile to his face.

“It's yours, child. Do as you please,” he replied. Her eyes grew even wider (he hadn't thought that was possible), and a huge grin grew across her face.

“Shiny! Thank you. I love it!” she exclaimed.

Loki's expression morphed to surprise as he found himself suddenly with an armful of tiny girl. He met Simon's eyes over her head and was equally surprised to receive a nod of approval from the boy. Well, perhaps they were making strides in their relationship after all.

***

Once they had reached the outskirts of Alliance-controlled space, their journey proceeded remarkably smoothly. There wasn't much out here to bother them, after all. A few small colonies with loose ties to the Alliance. There was always the risk of Reavers, of course, but things had been quiet on that front.

Mal found himself enjoying the quiet and freedom more than he had expected. He was never one to back down from a fight. But years of a war that was never entirely over, even after it officially was, had worn on him. The change was refreshing.

Almost made him wonder about settling down in one of the smaller outlying colonies. But there was nowhere in Alliance space that would be safe for his crew (his family) to stay for an extended period, even on the outer edges. The fight would just keep coming for them, so he'd keep on fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese translations are from Google Translate, so if you spot an error, please let me know.
> 
> Tian na = gosh
> 
> We're coming up on the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me! I did not expect this story to end up this long, but it's been really fun to write. The final chapter should be up by Saturday at the latest.


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go; the final chapter. I'm a bit nervous about this one. Hope you enjoy!

Loki wandered to the kitchen to make tea one evening, about four days out from their arrival at this dimension's Midgard. He was at an impasse trying to figure out how to get back to his own dimension, having spent hours upon hours looking at the problem from every angle. He needed a breakthrough or at least a break. Thus, tea.

In the kitchen, he found Shepherd Book seated at the table, reading. The two of them had not spoken much aside from mealtimes—“please pass the bread” and the like. It wasn't that Loki disliked the man, who seemed kind and sensible enough. He just wasn't sure what an ancient Aesir and god of mischief and lies was supposed to say to a human man of the cloth. Any conversation was bound to be awkward, so he avoided them.

As he walked by the man to heat water, he nodded briefly then turned to his task. After a few moments of silence, a voice spoke behind him.

“I know you don't want to hear an old man preach, son,” Book said. Loki mentally snorted at the preacher thinking himself older than Loki, but outwardly hummed quietly to show he was listening.

“But I've learned a few things in my years,” Book continued. “I'm not sure what you're running from, but there are times when you have to face your past before you can move forward.”

Loki went still, tea-making abandoned. That was it! The piece of the puzzle he had been so traumatized by that he had avoided considering it. If he could figure out what happened in the past, when he had come into this dimension to begin with, perhaps he could use that knowledge to make it back. He whirled around, grasping the shepherd's shoulders and planting a fervent kiss on his forehead.

“You brilliant, wonderful man. That's it! Thank you,” he said, rushing out of the room, abandoned kettle whistling plaintively on the stove.

***

Hours later, Loki sat in his room, hair rumpled from running his hand through it in frustration. Why couldn't he get it?!

Had Thanos used the stones to manipulate reality? (A bad option, since Loki had no access to infinity stones himself.) Had Loki used his own _seiðr_ in a moment of panic to protect himself? (A better option, in that if he could do it once, he could likely do it again. Less good, in that he had no memory of _how_ to do it.) Or had some external force intervened on his behalf to save him? (Loki had no idea _how_ to feel about this option.)

The trouble was, he could not remember _what_ had happened in those last moments before he fell.

***

_Loki watched in horror as Thanos and the Black Order boarded the_ Commodore. _Since the events in New York, they were one of the few things that could make his blood run cold in terror._

_He watched as his people fell, fighting fiercely. Everyone stood boldly: Thor, Heimdall, the Valkyrie, even Banner—mild-mannered sap that he was—took on his massive alter-ego in order to defend the people. He saw Heimdall fall, saw Thor captured._

_He watched himself approach Thanos with one last trick, despite the crippling fear he felt in the moment. He watched as he left a doppelgänger behind to “die,” instinct and desperation directing his_ seiðr _to punch a hole in reality._

_Because ultimately, he always ran._

Loki awoke abruptly, gasping. That was new. He had experienced that same dream (nightmare) dozens of times in the past week alone—but it always ended with him dying, choked to death at Thanos' hand. This, though. He remembered; _this_ was how it had actually happened.

A course of shame shot through him as he remembered leaving his brother behind. How could he have done that? Was he such a coward? He hadn't wanted to die, hadn't known what else he could do.

He wasn't running anymore. Now that he remembered, he could find a way back. He could face . . . whatever remained there. The thought chilled him. What if Thanos had won?

What if his brother was dead? He could not bear the thought.

In some ways, it would be so much easier to stay here. _Serenity_ 's crew were good people. He was sure that if he asked, if he could prove his worth, they would permit him to stay. The thought was appealing. . . . And yet, he could no longer live with himself like that. He had to know. Had to face this.

It was time to go home, whatever awaited him there.

***

_It's strange_ , Mal thought as they passed Earth's moon and approached the planet. _This place used to house millions of people, just thriving with life. Then we went and turned it into a wasteland. Wonder if it's even safe to leave the ship?_

“Hey, Wash,” he asked, “how's the atmosphere lookin' down there?”

“Surprisingly, looks like the air's breathable. Radiation's within safe levels for long-term exposure, too. I'd almost say it looks human livable,” the pilot answered, disbelief apparent in his voice.

Loki directed them to land on a landmass he claims was once “Greenland,” whatever that was. Didn't much look green to Mal. They exited the ship, taking in the exposed rock, the wreckage of what must once have been buildings, the debris of human existence.

“Mal, take a look at this,” Inara called, wonder coloring her voice. He walked over, stopping in shock when he got to her. She stood pointing down at a small patch of some sort of plant. Looking out, he noticed other small patches of greenery scattered across the ground—not enough to justify the name Loki gave the place, but enough to demonstrate that the planet was renewing itself. It could support life.

An idea niggled at the back of his mind. With the right equipment, some good seed to plant crops. . . . Well, it would be years before the place could be truly self-sufficient, but you could actually start an honest-to-goodness colony out here, far beyond the Alliance's boundaries. A place that could truly be called home. Well, then.

***

“Is this where you need, Loki?” Kaylee asked. They were all gathered around, taking in the abandoned home planet of their ancestors and wondering what exactly they were doing here.

“Yes,” he replied. “This is where I must leave you. Thank you. I wish you all well in your travels.”

“Sure you don't wanna stay?” Mal asked. “We can always use extra hands, and those magic tricks of yours are pretty useful.”

“I can't,” Loki said, turning to find the place where the barriers thinned and tearing open a portal between worlds. He stepped through, turning back briefly before he disappeared to give them a brief smile. “It's time for me to stop running.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been such a fun journey! I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing it. Thank you to everyone who has read, and particular thanks to PotionsChaos, whose encouragement has been an inspiration!


End file.
